


Knots

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Dreams of Shrios [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Erotic Massage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Massage, NSFW Challenge, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, practice, sensual massage, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day twenty (Your Own Kink--Massage) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.This chapter is some happy, relaxing Shrios after they return from their trip through the Omega 4 relay. Thane is exhausted and Taye offers to give him a massage--but it turns hot fast, which was her intention all along.Shrios





	

Thane collapsed onto her bed, exhausted after the trip through the Omega 4 relay. Not only had they been running through husks, seeker swarms and collectors, they’d had to fight off that giant human reaper abomination; he was frankly surprised Taye could move at all. She’d just returned from the starboard observatory after checking on Samara—the justicar was the one who’d expended the most energy to hold up the barrier to protect the squad from the seeker swarms, and Shepard had been worried. She was always more concerned about everyone else’s well-being without ever thinking about her own...he loved that about her, but it also drove him nuts.  
  
“You look tense.” She stroked his spine, lovingly as she sat on the edge of the bed. “Would you like a massage? I can work out some knots for you.”  
  
He rolled over onto his back and stared up at her; she had to be as tired as he was, or more so, but she didn’t show it. He reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear with his fused fingers, before brushing her cheek gently with his thumb; she leaned into his caress and kissed his palm. He smiled at her as he leaned in to press his lips against hers, making her see an explosion of different colors and stars behind her closed eyelids at the contact; it was her favorite part of kissing him.  
  
“How are you able to move?”  
  
She shrugged. “I’ve been through worse. Growing up on the streets in the slums of Chicago hardened me, I guess. You’ll need to undress so I can reach every muscle without the interruption of having to work past your clothing.”  
  
“Is this massage just an excuse to get me naked, Siha?” He teased.  
  
Taye giggled. “Like I need an excuse, Sere.”  
  
That was probably very true...  
  
The thought of receiving a massage was actually quite appealing, so it didn’t take him long to undress and lay on the bed, just watching her. She reached into the nightstand and rummaged in the drawer before she held up a bottle of massage oil, grinning at him as she motioned with her finger for him to turn back over onto his stomach. He was unsure when she’d obtained the bottle. Groaning, he flipped onto his stomach, not realizing how tense he’d been until she mentioned it—having a lover so in tune with him was a welcome feeling, one he hadn’t had since Irikah.  
  
He closed his eyes as he eagerly anticipated her touch but it didn’t come; she’d gone to dim the lights, crank up the heat, and turn some music on soft and low. She’d obviously done a little research. He heard the sound of her rubbing the oil between her hands before placing them on his shoulders, squeezing gently as she leaned over him, and licked the outer shell of his ear, nibbling affectionately. He was instantly aware of her breasts pressed against the broad planes of his back as her hands worked at his sore muscles. She was naked too.  
  
This was obviously more than just a simple massage to help him relax...she was trying to turn him on, and it was working; he was suddenly hyper aware of everywhere their skin was touching. She sat up, and he immediately missed the feel of her warmth against his back, cool air licking his skin before she swept her oiled palms down his back, her magical fingers pressing deep into his muscles. It felt amazing...he hadn’t realized how much abuse he took day in and day out until he felt the tension slowly drain from him.  
  
She massaged every inch of him, both arms, back, butt, both legs, shoulders and neck for what felt like an achingly long time—a full thirty-minute work-up. He was puddle of jelly by the time she pressed her thumbs up and down his back on either side of his spine. He moaned. She massaged his cheeks in opposite directions hitting every sensual pleasure point he had...and some he never knew about, throwing her whole body into the massage so her arms didn’t get as tired. He felt spoiled.  
  
Her hands were strong, movements slow; she curled her hand and pressed her knuckles into his glutes, making him hiss quietly as she pressed both of her knees between his legs spreading them. He glanced back over his shoulder at her.  She caught his eye and grinned wickedly, winking as she leaned down, her hands rubbing the backs of his thighs, feeling him relax under her touch. His hips nearly shot off the bed when he felt her run her tongue over the sensitive underside of his shaft, and he had to reposition himself to be comfortable.  
  
One hand eased between his legs and she gripped his throbbing erection, slick with the massage oil. Her hand glided smoothly over his head again and again, squeezing his shaft and pushing back down to the base. He used his forearms to push himself upwards off the mattress, before his hips surged forward, pushing his arousal through her tight, oily fist. He was seeing stars, but couldn’t help thrusting into her hand again—it felt amazing and he’d already forgotten about the massage. She squeezed him harder and he pumped faster, his orgasm racking his body.  
  
“Roll over, Sere. I have to do the front too.” She whispered breathily, nibbling on his earlobe.  
  
Dear lord, she wasn’t done with him yet?  
  
“Siha—”  
  
She shushed him and helped him onto his back—he was barely able to move in his current state of relaxation, lavishing the same kind of attention on the front of his body. Her skin hadn’t been out of contact with his for the entire duration of the massage and he came apart under her gentle touch. What good deeds had he done in this life to deserve such loving attention from one of the two most amazing women he had ever met in his lifetime? She leaned down and kissed him hard, fingers traipsing across his chest and rolling his nipple between thumb and forefinger, her attentions helping him come down from the high of that explosive orgasm.  
  
“I love touching you, Sere.” She hummed, against his lips. “And seeing you move like that? Mmmm.”  
  
The moment he could feel his legs again he was going to make love to her like never before, but for now he was content kissing her and having her hands roam all over his skin.


End file.
